


K Project: Myth of the Polluted King

by Animelover660



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Friends OC, Gay, Kazuhira is my friends Male OC, Kissing, Male OC/Male OC - Freeform, Possible rating change to explicit, Shi is my Male OC, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: The Polluted Kings Disappearance was ignored by the 7 other kings. They had never seen him, but had heard myths about him and didn't think much of it. Years later, a new Polluted King is awoken and the horror begins...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I know it's short, but I thought that was where the chapter should end. Kazuhira belongs to MercenaryBlood and Shi is mine.

**Third Person POV**

"If anything should happen to me I want you to promise you will take care of him for me Kazuhira," the older man said while squeezing the boys shoulder. The black haired teen bowed at his King and replied, looking up at the man.

"Yes, my King."

* * *

 

**Kazuhira's POV**

I hear a scream coming from my kings room and disappear in a cloud of black, reappearing outside of his bed chambers. I immediately start pounding on the door. "My King! Are you alright?" When he doesn't reply I walk inside and feel my heart stop beating. My Kings 7-year-old son was staring up at his father whose body was hanging lifelessly from a rope that was wrapped around his neck. I quickly move behind Shi, dropping to my knees and putting my hands over his eyes to shield them from the sight of his father and my King. I contain my emotions for his sake and walk him out of the room. I can feel his small body shaking in my grasp and turn him to face me so I can wrap my arms around him and hug him to me. He puts his arms around my waist and starts sobbing loudly into my shoulder. I listen to his muffled cries until he eventually stops and goes limp, having fallen asleep in my arms. I pick him up and cradle him gently in my arms, walking him to his room and covering him up in his bed. I decide to inform the others of the Kings demise as soon as possible. But, there's only one thing on my mind at the moment. Who's our King?


End file.
